Catching Fire - The musical
by Cloveandcato4life
Summary: Imagine what it would be like if Catching Fire was a musical... Well here it is!
1. Chapter 1

ACT I

"Its Not Easy Being a Victor (reprise)" - Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch

ACT II

"Alliances" - Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, Finnick, Johanna, Chaff, Beetee, Wiress

"Let It Be Unwritten" - Tributes, Caesar, company

"Were Allies" - Finnick, Katniss, Peeta

"Tick, Tock/Alliances (reprise)" - Wiress, Beetee, Johanna, Katniss, Finnick, Peeta

"I Have a Plan" - Beetee

"Remember Who the Enemy Is" - Finnick, Katniss

"Youre a Liar" - Plutarch, Haymitch, Katniss, Finnick

"There is No District 12" - Katniss, Gale

A/N I didn't write this, I found it online, so credit to the person who came up with this amazingly awesome idea! Feel free to suggest songs! They will be in no particular order, just whatever order I felt like writing them.


	2. It's not easy (being a victor)

[Slow - Katniss]

It's not easy being a victor when you have to live like this

It's not easy to be a victor caught up in all this shiz

No, it's not easy to be a victor when the ghosts of your past remain

it's not easy to be a victor but I know who's to blame!

[Slightly faster - Peeta]

Been baking a ton of bread

Tryna get the memories out of my head

but it's hard

yeah it's hard

When the girl you love doesn't care

And the horror of the past is still there

All I got is a few burned loaves and the cold, cold air

[ K/P Chorus]

It's not easy being a victor

It's much harder than they said

It's not easy being a victor

I might as well be dead

It's not easy being a victor

It's not easy living this life

It's not easy being a victor

[Haymitch comes in like a wrecking ball] But here's some advice, stay alive!

[Haymitch]

I know it's hard being a victor

I've got to get you through

I know it's hard being a victor

I've been through it too

And you wondered why I can't live my life in peace

Well now you've won the games you see that...

[All]

It's not easy being a victor

It's much harder than they said

It's not easy being a victor

I might as well be dead

It's not easy being a victor

It's not easy living this life

It's not easy being a victor

But here's some advice, stay alive!

[Repeated x2]


	3. You left me for his loaves!

[Gale]

You've been gone for a while

I've been missing your smile

But all you ever talk about is him!

I've been spending time with you

but I must admit it's true

All you ever think about it's him!

[Hook]

I'll let you know I've known you for years

And tell me when he's ever been here

Since you've come back it's like I've disappeared...

[Chorus]

Why won't you kiss me?

At least tell me you missed me

Cuz I've been waiting all this time

all I wanna do is make you mine

But it's all about bread, bread, bread

If only he was dead, dead, dead

Then we'd be in bed, bed, bed

But you left me for his loaves!

[Katniss]

Yes, Gale, I like you but just as a friend!

I'm not even gonna try and pretend

with all that's going on

Not in the mood for love from anyone!

I don't need a guy to make everything right

I just want to live my life and survive!

[Hook]

I'll let you know I've known you for years

And tell me when he's ever been here

Since you've come back it's like I've disappeared...

[Chorus x2]

[Random people]

His loaves, his loaves, his la-la-la-loaves!

His bread, his cakes, anything he makes!

Don't be a fail, and leave poor Gale!

[Katniss]

But he's meant to be my cousin!

[Random people]

Oh, right. He's your cousin... That's kinda weird...

[Gale - Quiet chorus]

Dooooooooon't leeeeeeaaaaveeee meeeeeee fooooooor hiiiiiiiissss looooooooaaaaveeees!

A/N Feel free to suggest a song for anyone to sing :)


	4. Good thing we're allies!

[In the arena]

[Finnick]

Okay so none of us want to be here, right?

[Others]

Right!

[Finnick]

And we're prepared to put up a fight?

[Johanna]

Fight!

[Finnick]

And I think we'll survive for the whole night?

[Others]

Might!

[Finnick]

Well good thing we're allies!

We gotta Stick together whatever the weather

Trust eachother like birds of a feather

and even though it won't last forever

It's a good thing we're allies!

[Johanna]

It's a g-g-good thing you're on the right side of me

cuz you really don't wanna be my enemy

Did you see the way I chopped down that tree?

That could be you if I was angry

But... Good thing we're allies? Right!

Because you know who would win if we were in a fight!

Good thing we're allies? Right!

Because by now you know exactly what I'm like!

[Finnick - chorus]

We gotta stick together whatever the weather

Trust each other like like birds of feather

And even though this won't last forever

It's a good thing we're allies!

[Peeta]

Okay, I know I'm not the toughest guy here

But can I just make this very clear?

I'm so glad to have your help

I could never have done this myself!

[Johanna]

Stop being cheesy. Ugh.

[Peeta]

Sorry but it's what I do best!

You do not want to put us to the test (test!)

Our team is better than the rest (rest!)

And you know we will win

If only I knew how to swiiiiiimmmmm!

[Chorus x3]

[All] We rule!


	5. Star crossed lovers

[In the arena]

[Finnick]

Okay so none of us want to be here, right?

[Others]

Right!

[Finnick]

And we're prepared to put up a fight?

[Johanna]

Fight!

[Finnick]

And I think we'll survive for the whole night?

[Others]

Might!

[Finnick]

Well good thing we're allies!

We gotta Stick together whatever the weather

Trust eachother like birds of a feather

and even though it won't last forever

It's a good thing we're allies!

[Johanna]

It's a g-g-good thing you're on the right side of me

cuz you really don't wanna be my enemy

Did you see the way I chopped down that tree?

That could be you if I was angry

But... Good thing we're allies? Right!

Because you know who would win if we were in a fight!

Good thing we're allies? Right!

Because by now you know exactly what I'm like!

[Finnick - chorus]

We gotta stick together whatever the weather

Trust each other like like birds of feather

And even though this won't last forever

It's a good thing we're allies!

[Peeta]

Okay, I know I'm not the toughest guy here

But can I just make this very clear?

I'm so glad to have your help

I could never have done this myself!

[Johanna]

Stop being cheesy. Ugh.

[Peeta]

Sorry but it's what I do best!

You do not want to put us to the test (test!)

Our team is better than the rest (rest!)

And you know we will win

If only I knew how to swiiiiiimmmmm!

[Chorus x3]

[All] We rule!


	6. We don't wanna go back!

[The interviews]

[Gloss]

I really, really, really don't wanna go back!

For us, for you, this is oh so sad!

I really, really, really don't wanna go back

You've become like our dad

[Effie]

OMG this is so so sad!

[Katniss]

How do you expect me to believe all that?

I mean I really, really, really don't wanna go back

but I don't think they are even sad!

[Finnick]

Why must you make me go back?

I've got a girl at home who needs me

Why must you make me go back?

I'm scared, not prepared, and I don't wanna be there!

[Johanna]

I really, really, really don't wanna go back!

You expect me to go through all this crap

I really, really, really don't wanna back!

And yes, I am mad, I am totally mad!

[Beetee]

Well I've got a little thing cuz I don't wanna go back

can't this rule simply be taken back?

It makes sense if you put it like that

And trust me, none of us want to go back!


	7. Want a sugarcube?

[Finnick]

Hey, hey girl You are lookin' fine

you remind me of a friend of mine

So sweet, so cool, but on fire!

And I gotta ask you something

Just a little something

Surely it won't hurt

I gotta ask you something

just a little something

Make sure you don't get burned!

[Chorus - Finnick and random girls]

So... Want a sugarcube?

Want, want a sugarcube?

I know you want it you don't have to lie

Want a sugarcube?

Want, want a sugarcube?

They're for the horses

But, honey, please don't deny!

[Katniss]

I don't have time for your stupid little games

I don't want a sugarcube

Don't care about your fame

Just let me get on with my life

I don't need someone else, alright?

[Random girls]

How can you say no to Finnick Odair?

He's the hottest guy ever, just look at his hair [Sigh]

[Katniss]

You know what? I really don't care!

Maybe the horses don't want to share!

[Chorus 1x]

[Finnick - quiet]

Hey there, Girl on fire

Got any secrets worth my time, eh?

You know how I am

I bet you've got a great plan and I'm the man!

[Chorus 2x]

[Katniss]

It's alright! I really don't want a sugarcube!

A/N I don't ship them and yeah.


End file.
